Blaze
**This page is a work in progress. You can help complete it by making a Wikia account and adding information!** Blaze Smith, or simply Blaze, is the main protagonist of Felinia. He is the son of Swift and Marina Smith and the brother of Dusty. Appearance Blaze is a bright red fox/cat hybrid. He has a short snout, indigo irises, and a scar over his left eye. Blaze has a burgundy tail and socks, as well as two ear tips of the same color. His muzzle, cheeks, chest, belly, and tail tip are white in color. He has a notch in his left and right ear. Personality Blaze is hot-tempered, confrontational, difficult to get along with, and even the slightest annoyance can set him off. He has a hard time trusting others and prefers to be alone, but will protect the few friends he has with his life. History Chapter One Blaze is born alongside his brother, Dusty, in the cave while his father, Swift, is hunting for prey. They are presumed dead by both of their parents and his father leaves to dig a grave in the front of their den. While Swift is digging, Marina is ecstatic to find that one of her cubs is still alive when a teardrop falls onto the red kit. Once Swift is called back into the den, Blaze is given his name for his bright red coloring. Chapter Two Chapter two begins with Marina telling Blaze the story of Felis Prime while stargazing with him. They have a short conversation before heading inside the den to go to sleep. Blaze narrates the next page, stating that he was an energetic and curious kit. He explains how his father is always out hunting and how his mother teaches him about how life works while his Swift is away. He wishes that he had the chance to meet his brother, Dusty, who had died before Blaze had the chance to meet him. Swift returns to the cave with food and, after eating, Blaze states that he wants to go hunting. Swift initially refuses, but after some persuasion, he agrees to take Blaze hunting tomorrow morning. Blaze and Swift leave the next day. He has a conversation with his dad after they arrive in the forest about Swift not liking him. He reassures Blaze by stating that he promises to take him hunting more often, but is interrupted by the sound of a shadow wolf stalking them. Swift hurridly takes Blaze back to the den. Chapter Three Chapter three starts with Swift and Blaze returning to the den. He asks Marina if he and his father would be able to go hunting tomorrow, but Swift refuses. Blaze complains that his dad had promised and his father responds angrily, saying that he does not care what he said. The kit wanders dejectedly to his and Marina's nest as his parents have a short argument. Swift has a dream afterwards as a shadowy figure tells the fox to kill Blaze so that Marina will pay more attention to him. They argue back and forth until Swift agrees to murder his son. Swift grabs Blaze by the scruff and carries him to the river to drown him. He is ready to throw Blaze into the river until the kit wakes up, confused. Swift drops him, terrified, as Marina charges toward him, leaping and scarring his left cheek. She angrily argues with Swift, who quickly becomes horrified at what he tried to do. He apologizes to Marina, but she returns to the den with Blaze. Blaze wakes up the next day, saying hello to his mother. She doesn't respond to him and he sadly drops his head. Swift walks into the den to speak to Marina and his mother tells him to go play outside. Marina mentions Blaze several times while fighting with Swift, asking why he doesn't love Blaze. She cries as she explains how much Blaze looks up to him and how Swift ignores his son. She asks what compelled Swift to drown their son. They finish talking and chapter three ends. Chapter Four Blaze begins with Blaze asking his mother if his father would ever come back. Marina responds, saying that she doesn't know. The kit asks if he did anything wrong to make his father leave and his mother asks where he got that idea. He responds, crying, that he heard the conversation that they had. Marina says that she hates seeing her son said and asks what she can do for Blaze. He asks to go hunting and Marina happily agrees to going. Marina races Blaze to the forest as he jokingly complains that she got a head start. He is amazed by what they see in the forest and runs after a rabbit, only catching the tail as Marina chuckles at his antics. Blaze falls asleep on his mother's back as she continues to walk through the forest. Marina talks about Blaze's father after he wakes and they walk together. This causes Blaze to ask if Swift turned bad after he was born, and Marina confidently says that he will come back and take care of them. Blaze asks to take a break from walking and he and Marina lay down together. Blaze thinks about his father, and sadly laments that Swift didn't say goodbye. Blaze decides that he will try to find Swift himself, and sets off into the forest. Marina wakes and begins to call for Blaze, soon setting off to find her son. She continues to call for him until she is attacked by a pack of shadow wolves and screams in terror and pain. The attackers ask where Blaze is and she cries that she only wants to find her son. The wolves tear into her, confidently saying that the kit would come to them that way. Blaze wanders through the forest, calling for his dad. He sadly lays down, crying as he realizes that he is lost. He hears a scream of pain as Marina is severely injured by the shadow wolves and runs off to find the source of the yowl, hurrying through the forest. He arrives at his mother's location as the wolves rip and tear into her, drawing blood as she screams and calls for help. Blaze runs toward his mom as she yells at him to leave. The shadow wolves shift their attention to Blaze and race after the kit as he runs in fear. Swift suddenly appears and kills a shadow wolf, saving Blaze and telling him to run. Blaze immediately runs to his mother's side, sadly apologizing to her as he blames himself for what happened. Marina tells him to not take responsibility for what happened, lamenting sorrowfully about how she had put Blaze in danger. Once all the shadow wolves are gone, Swift runs to Marina, pushing Blaze out of the way as the kit falls over. Blaze stares, terrified, at his dead mother as his father howls in sorrow. Blaze follows Swift back to the den, crying as he comments on how his mother is gone and then optimistically saying that he still had Swift. Then arrive at the den and Blaze wonders how life will be now that his mother is dead, asking himself if it would only be himself and Swift now. He lays down and thinks mournfully about his mother until a crash interrupts his thoughts. Swift rips apart the den as Blaze yelps at his father to stop, horrified. The den crashes and they both run out of the crumbling home as Swift coldly says that they are moving. Blaze follows his father for days until asking where they are going. Swift does not respond, so Blaze continues, saying how tired and hungry he is. He has a meltdown, yelling and apologizing about Marina and begins heavily crying until bumping into his father. Swift turns around to his son, and begins saying that he was unworthy of Marina's love and if he had just killed him in the river, Marina would still be alive. He then yells at Blaze, saying that he didn't deserve to be alive. Swift then attacks Blaze, striking his left eye. Blaze tumbles backwards, crying that he cannot see as he watches his father run away from him, tears falling behind Swift. He lays his head down and apoligizes, ending chapter four. Chapter Five Chapter five starts with Blaze dreaming, seeing his mother in a vision. He happily runs toward her until she begins convulsing and shouting his name until a pair of eyes appear. Blaze wakes up, gasping in fear and terror as he touches his scar, commenting on how badly it hurt. He notices that it had stopped bleeding and asks himself if he was dead. Blaze remembers his father's claws slashing his face and lays down, thinking about the terrible experience. He looks around, scared, and tells himself that he is alone now, despite where he is. He remembers the shadow wolves and panics, scaring himself by asking if they are still there. He wonders if one of them could be hunting him down right now and decides that it is best to keep moving. Blaze tells himself that it wasn't his fault that his mother died and that Swift didn't mean what he had said. He calms himself by telling himself that it was only because Swift was angry and took it out on him. Blaze sees a dead rodent and thinks about how he should not have left Marina alone in the woods, contradicting himself by realizing that it was his fault. A few days later, Blaze comments that he is becoming hungrier. He asks himself how long it had been since he had the mouse and cannot remember how long ago. He tells himself that he wants to rest until the sight of a rabbit interrupts his thoughts. He creeps up on the rabbit until leaping out of the underbrush to attack it. Blaze chases after it until catching and killing it, being rather proud of his first kill. He proudly brags to himself about how he had killed his first rabbit until another fox races by, stealing the prey. He chases after the fox, crying out about how that was his rabbit until the fox arrived at his two friends. He gulps in fear as the fox, called Fenn, continues to speak to his comrades as they brag and joke about the kit. Blaze approaches the three foxes and asks for his rabbit back, stating that he caught it himself. The foxes mock his antics as a gray one, named Silver, makes a quip about his scar and Blaze covers it, embarrassed. Blaze repeats his previous comment, asking for his rabbit, and Fenn asks if he doesn't know how things work in the forest. He says that the territory belongs to his group and that Blaze was lucky that they went for the rabbit and not him. Fenn calls Blaze a city dweller and Blaze protests until Fenn snatches him, slamming him against a tree. They ridicule Blaze further as he begins to tear up, and Blaze's claws unsheathe as he stands up, shaking. The gray fox, Silver, states that they shouldn't have done what they had since Blaze was only a kid, to which Fenn responds that Blaze needed to be taught a lesson. He continues his monologue until Blaze dashes in from the side, claws unsheathed, and slashes Fenn's throat, immediately killing him. Blaze tells the remaining foxes to get lost and they comply, begging him not to hurt them as they run in fear. He calls them cowards before waltzing off with his rabbit. Blaze wonders what had came over him that caused him to do what he had to Fenn and thinks about how mad he had felt. He compares it to hunting until realizing that he did not want to hunt them, he had wanted to hurt them. He stares at a puddle, seeing his scar, and asks himself if that was how Swift had felt when he had injured Blaze. The next page is one where Blaze speaks of his mother, asking if she were still there with him and commenting on how well he had gotten on with hunting and how hungry he still was. He thinks about how much he misses his mother as he falls asleep. He wakes up and begins to trot through the underbrush, tiredly thinking about how lost he was. He asks himself what the use of having a den even is anymore, as he would only lose them. He stares up to a cliff and begins to climb up the steep hill to the ledge. He sits down on the ledge and wonders if his mother is one of the stars that he had been told were spirits. He sadly looks down and comments on how ridiculous it was to even ask. He begins to cry, telling himself that he would die alone on the Earth and that it wouldn't make a difference. The cliff cracks beneath him and he jumps back, only just avoiding falling with it. He looks down and weeps about how he didn't deserve to be on the Earth as he prepares to leap off the cliff and into the water. He runs toward the cliff after apologizing to his mother and falls into the water, letting himself sink. As he is about to drown, a winged figure begins to soar down into the ocean after him. He thinks about how much better everything will be once he's with his mother among the stars. He wakes to his rescuer, whose name is Sora, calling his name as she stares at him and jumped backwards in shock as she exclaimed how happy she was that he was alright. He asks who and what she is and Sora responds that it doesn't matter, reminding him that he had almost gotten himself killed. Blaze notices with surprise that she has wings and she asks him to ignore her appearance and listen to her. Sora says that she wasn't supposed to even be speaking to Blaze at the current moment and says that he must never do what he had just did ever again. She talks to him, saying that him staying alive is vitally important for herself and for him. Sora tells him that he has a purpose bigger than her or him could imagine and that he had to move forward and focus on the present instead of getting hung up on the past. She asks if he understands and he says that he does. Sora, saying goodbye, is called back by Blaze, asking why she has to go so soon. She says that her time with him was limited and that she would see him again, eventually. She tells Blaze to be strong and fight until he couldn't before flying away as Blaze stared in awe. Chapter Six Coming Soon Category:Characters